1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and method for protecting sensitive information. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer program product for protecting sensitive information on a publicly accessed data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
One model of web browsing, termed public web browsing, exists in which users are allowed to use computers that access the Internet via a web browser in a public setting. Such systems commonly exist in places, such as, libraries, coffee houses, internet cafes, and car dealerships. Users of public systems often perform common tasks such as general web surfing, updating blogs, composing email, ordering merchandise, and accessing on-line banking. Unfortunately, many users are unaware of the potential security risks that exist from exposing discoverable private data on a public computer system. For example, some websites may allow users to save private data to the system using known technologies such as cookies. The cookie data or other data stored within the web browser can potentially allow subsequent malicious users access to private information that may be used for fraudulent or criminal purposes. Similarly, many browsers allow data from forms, including passwords, to be stored, and in some cases without prompting the user.
Most browsers, by default, are optimized for private usage due to the increased usability provided, thus, most browsers are set to store private information. Current web browsing applications provide security settings to address the above problems, but they require the user to be familiar with the location of these settings within the application and understand each setting's effect. As a manual process, configuring the security settings is prone to errors and even omission of the entire process.